


Foolish Games

by JulzSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes following your heart hurts more when your mind agrees. Without that struggle, there is no doubt. Implied SS/RL & unrequited SS/LE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Games

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts, so I let it bleed out onto a page. Here’s the result.

**Foolish Games**

The shattered glass on the sitting room floor glistened in the candlelight. The liquid that was spilled all around it swirled in lazy circles, spinning around the glass and spreading into a larger puddle. The stone wall shone with remnants of the liquid, sliding down, down, down until it hit the floor and melded with the puddle there. The scent of the spirit filled the air as the fire crackled and died down, it’s last embers burning in a weak attempt to warm and lighten the room.

_“Don’t tell me you want to be with me, Lupin. You’re a fool and completely delusional if you think there’d be any chance of something working out between us. That you even imagined such a thing is laughable.”_

_“You weren’t laughing these past three weeks when you were accepting my advances, and making your own in return! Why the hell did you lead me to believe there was something there if there never was, Severus?”_

_“Because I was humouring you, Lupin. Take me for a fool, but I was letting you believe whatever you wanted to spare your feelings. How daft I was to allow such a thing.”_

_“You’re lying! You faked everything, all the conversations, the walks, that_ kiss _? Who do you think you’re fooling, Severus? Because at this point, the only one being  fooled is yourself.”_

_“That’s what you think.”_

_“Don’t walk away from me! I’m sick of these foolish games, Severus!”_

_“Let go of me this instant, Lupin, or so help me I will blast you through the wall.”_

_“Fuck. You.”_

_The floo roared to life, green flames soaking the room as the irate werewolf took his leave. Severus turned back towards the fire, and launched the tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand at the wall, taking some satisfaction in the sound of breaking glass and splashing liquid._

Now, two hours later, Severus sat in his armchair, staring at the dying fire and wishing it would flare green once more and expel Lupin, giving him a second chance; a chance to take it all back and to let Lupin have what he wanted. But he knew in his heart it wasn’t right, that it wouldn’t be fair to either one of them.

“I can’t let you love me, because I’ll never love you. My heart will always belong to her,” Severus whispered to the empty, dark room. He fingered the small frame in his hand, the beautiful woman with fiery red hair giving him a sympathetic look as he traced her face.

“I hate how much I love you.”

The last of the embers died away, plaguing the room with utter darkness, as the candles had burned down to the wick already. The smell of firewhiskey faded as the amber liquid began to evaporate. The streaks on the wall looked like tears, and Severus couldn’t help but feel like it was extremely fitting.

And there he sat, clutching the small frame, harbouring a love that would never be, as he let the love he could have had walk away. Sometimes following your heart hurts more when your mind agrees. Without that struggle, there is no doubt. Love, Severus felt, was something only fools believed in. But oh, what a fool he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
